Agni
Sword of Hellfire |summoner = Brilith Ruin |webtoon = Chapter 6 }} Agni (아그니) is the God of Fire, and a Fifth Zen-level god. He is the patron of the 7th month. Despite his billions of years in age, he has a youthful and joking personality, usually referring to himself as his alter ego Idioty Smith (TC version: Babo Kim "Idiot Kim"). He is known for his absurdly honest nature by all major sura and gods. He is currently in the city of Atera. Appearance As his alter ego, Agni appears as a young man dressed with a hooded, tight black shirt with long sleeves, on top of another orange hooded shirt. His black tight trousers and black shoes complete his attire. He also wears a pair of round glasses, on which he carved spirals for unknown reasons (knowing his nature, it was probably meant as a joke). His hair is short, orange and spiky, and he reveals red-orange eyes when he takes off his absurd glasses. Being a god, he is very attractive. As the God Agni, he usually is bare-chested and wears just an orange skirt that reaches the ankles. When revealing his true nature, his hair also become longer, reaching his hips, while maintaining the same orange color. His hair also seems to have a fire-like nature, and it often appears to be literally made of flames. Personality Contrary to the tales about a cruel god who rules the afterlife (as Leez believes thanks to the bedtime tales she heard during childhood, and which Currygom says is his true nature), to Brilith Ruin (and women in general, it seems), Agni is a rather carefree god, always playing around with her. He rarely reveals his serious and thoughtful side, partially because he doesn't want to make Brilith unnecessarily worried - since she has her responsibilities as the Fire priest of Atera to bear, and because his powers, if not controlled, put Brilith's health at risk. This is also the main reason he summoned his sword to fight during the second attack on Atera. He uses less of her vigor when he summons the Sword of Hellfire with the help of the Staff of Agni. Only Brilith and the mysterious person he's looking for are his weaknesses, and if they are in danger, Agni easily loses his temper, becoming so hot his fire turns white. So far only Gandharva has been able to exploit this weakness. Since he is a god, he has the power of insight, a power he doesn't want to reveal to Brilith because it would widen the rift between them, a situation he wants to avoid. However, this same power makes him able to understand human feelings, and lets him show his caring side to Leez, who was still crying after the loss of her family and village. He is also the only god of Nature who sympathizes with the sura, not initiating any fight or hunt against them, and actually helping some of them if given the opportunity. Powers and Abilities His powers are available to humans as hoti agni (fireballs) and bhavati agni (heat sublimation) spells. A few humans can use silent Fire magic as well. Agni is a Fifth Zen-level god. He can access all the dimensions in the god realm and is unaffected by transcendentals acting on his mental state. Transcendental Skills *Insight *Fire Assimilation (Unique) *Immortal Fire (Unique) *Sword of Hellfire (Unique) **Nine Snakes of Hell (Unique, requires Sword of Hellfire) **Extermination (Unique, requires Sword of Hellfire) **Fathomless Fire (Unique, requires Sword of Hellfire) *White Assimilation (Unique) *Ultimate Heat *Warmth *Fire Guard *Prominence *Paradisial Flare *Creative Fire 2-69 Agni rushes to Brilith.jpg|Fire Assimilation 2-62 Agni arrives in Kalibloom.png|Immortal Fire MWSnap333.jpg|Sword of Hellfire MWSnap21800.jpg|Nine Snakes of Hell 2-67 dark Agni 1.jpg|Extermination 2-68 Agni and Gandharva.pngmth Fire Guard.png|Fire Guard Agni hot.jpg|Prominence Hot Ice.jpg|Paradisial Flare Synopsis History After Kubera stopped struggling to cope with his immense strength thanks to the Golden Knight, he paid a visit to Agni, offering him the same item. Agni tried to give him some dried persimmon, and Kubera refused, claiming that the other god was wasting food. At some point he even saved the abducted Shakuntala from other gods and gave her back to Gandharva. This made him gain the trust and gratitude of the sura girl, who made her father promise to never fight the gentle god. In the past he was summoned by Jibril Ajes, Brilith's mother, for an unknown reason. However, this act apparently deteriorated Jibril's health, due to the cost of pronouncing the Idha Etu words, and maintaining his summoned state. Right after her mother's death, Brilith attempted to summon a god, despite being a not-so-talented magician. Agni answered to her Idha Etu incantation, but he himself didn't know why her call succeeded. He has been at Brilith's side ever since, taking the form of a child and often behaving like one, a fact that quickly made Brilith forget his divine nature, thus degrading him from 'god' to 'useless god.' Despite her irreverent behavior, Agni never got mad, leaving Brilith to wonder if he was taking her seriously or not. His insight ability made him aware of her doubts, but he never revealed this power to her, claiming that it would make living at her side 'suffocating,' in case Brilith started hiding her thoughts and feelings from him. When Brilith took her magic exam, Agni spent most of the time sleeping to minimize Brilith's vigor consumption and to not interfere with her magic calculations. But at the practical magic and teamwork test, he secretly helped Brilith successfully cast bhavati agni, tweaking the calculations, in order for the magic to hit the simulated sura and not Brilith herself. Season 1 He was first shown on the balcony of Atera's Temple, trying to talk to Brilith about his fashion trend tastes. He was immediately discovered by the guards, and was forced to pass as a fan of Brilith's, asking her for her autograph (which he burned by mistake thereafter), and introducing himself as "Babo Kim". In fact, his existence as the God protector of Atera's Barrier was a secret only Brilith knew about, since she herself summoned him. He later went to buy some curry mushrooms, and met Leez who was trying to buy one, and got the price doubled after damaging the glass of the store. Agni offered to repair it, gaining Leez's trust and gratitude. Using his Insight ability he saw Leez's hidden pain due to losing her family and village, and treated her to some mushrooms and a curry soda. To make her feel better he took her to a garden, where some creatures were attracted by his fire magic and by Leez's strange face. This event made Leez forget for a bit about her plight. Asha's arrival, mad for not finding Leez where she was supposed to wait for her, interrupted their meeting, but Leez promised to treat some curry mushrooms to Agni when they would meet again. Agni vanished immediately after saying goodbye to the girls, to go to Brilith, who, tired after discussing painful matters with the Temple Magicians, was calling for him for hours. His late arrival and carefree attitude enraged Brilith, and she rejected him. When she left, Agni was determined to try harder to make her life easier, and went to a garden, looking for flowers. When Gandharva went into Atera with the hidden intention of framing it's protecting God, Agni was trying to make a bouquet for Brilith, who was still mad at him. He tried not to fight with the Sura, instead showing concern for Shakuntala's well-being. Being told of his daughter's possible death enraged Gandharva, and thus he provoked Agni by hinting he killed the very person Agni was searching for. Agni instantly lost control of his flames, becoming hot as a white star, the flame explosion engulfing in flames the garden and setting Atera on fire, and making Brilith lose consciousness from the shock. The God realized his mistake quickly, and lowered the power of his flames to the minimum, but too late. Gandharva was quick at taking advantage of his weakened state, freezing him up with the help of the Absolute Zero Point Transcendental. After a while Agni was able to melt the ice, and started talking with Gandharva, who had lost his will to fight. They reached a mutual agreement, and then Gandharva left, while Agni vanished. Brilith, who regained consciousness shortly thereafter, realized Agni was missing and blamed herself for that, not knowing about the agreement. Season 2 (This section is in need of content. Please register an account if you wish to add to the synopsis.) Trivia *Agni is one of twelve characters that appear in Chapter 0. He represents the gods, with the word 'Gods' being crossed over, and instead he gets called 'a stupid bum'. *He apparently loves to eat dried persimmon chips in bed. *Gandharva refers to him as a fair and righteous god. *Even to the suras he is known by the name of his alter ego, as well as someone with an awful taste for art. References es:Agni Category:Natural gods Category:Male